Crushes
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: There's a new kid in Gwen and Ben's school named Matthew what happens when Matthew develops a crush on Gwen? What will Kevin do when he hears about it? Kevin/ Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Ben 10 alien force**

" Mom! " Ben cried it was the end the fun weekend, it was fun instead of fighting aliens or looking for other plumbers they went to the moives, an amusment park, and a fast food place just to talk and relax.

" what honey! "

" nevermind "

_" After having the best weekend I have to go to school... this sucks" _Ben thought as he was putting on his shoes it probably would be more better if Kevin came to their school he would be the class clown or the one who scares the teachers but Ben tried to convince Kevin and Kevin, as always would ignore him or come up with a smart answer.

" Ben, don't you want breakfast? "

" No thanks, mom I promised Gwen I would meet her in 10 minutes but thanks for the offer "

While Ben was walking he caught up with a familiar redhead " Hiya Gwen" " uh hi Ben" school was across the street maybe they could hang out since they only got 15 minutes.

Ben and Gwen crossed the street and headed for school they didn't talk or bring up any conversation Ben was going to talk about the flirting with Kevin and all but the bell rang.

* * *

" Now students we have a new student his name is Matthew Tranvis" just as she annouced that a kid walked in the classroom with baggy grey pants, a T- shirt that had a picture of a drum set, and his hair was blonde but the color was fading away.

" your late mister Tranvis... now please take a seat next to Gwendolyn"

He slowly took a seat next to Gwen he wasn't happy at all he looked kind of nervous. Gwen felt bad for him she changed schools once and didn't like it at all I mean you leave all your friends behind it must have been hard for him.

She decided to sit next to him at lunch and introduce him to her cousin.

" Hi my name is Gwendolyn but you know that by now but you can call me Gwen"

" This is Ben"

" Hi "

_" She's lovely... she probably has a boyfriend already" _Matthew thought even though he hated the thought of her with someone else. He even found her voice quite lovely.

Ben was curious about this Matthew he only seemed to talk to Gwen that's when it hit him Matthew has a crush on Gwen! _" Oh great looks like Kevin got a competition" _Ben thought but doubted it Kevin has the looks and the badboy charm and Matthew just is nice.

" Yeah, I also like to read and"

" Me too! I love to read books!"

" Well I have to go see you to later"

" Where are you going?"

" To see Julie of course!"

" Who's Julie?"

" His girlfriend"

Matthew had to ask her if she was single she's perfect she's smart, beautiful, funny, and nice he was planning to ask her afterschool until he acciendently said " Do you have a bpyfriend?" Gwen looked at him confused but she still answered " No" " wel" he was cut off by the bell.

Matthew was going to chat with Gwen for a little bit and see if she has plans on friday he saw her and a guy who got out of the car and it looked like he was flirting or talking to Gwen, Matthew heard what the guy with the raven black hair said " So you ready?"

_" Ready for what?" _he tried to listen to their conversation but Gwen got in the green car and left.

* * *

**Authors note: Well like it sorry if theirs not enough Gwevin in this one but there will be. Also sorry if it's to short they will be more in the next chapter**


	2. Do you enjoy his company?

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 alien force.**

Matthew awoke and thought about his two new friends he made yesterday at his old school he only had one friend anyways he wasn't excactly a popular student people picked on him and some thought they were to good for him. Matthew always thought that he was a loser he'd keep his feeling bottled up and never let them out. Also his parents were never there for him they always had a meeting or an important party to go to.

Matthew curled up in a ball and thought about the bad memories like the last time when he had a baseball game, his parents didn't show up and some kids teased him when he was picthing also they lost the game and some kids blamed it on Matthew and they got his backpack and threw it in the lake.

Then he thought about the girl he met yesterday Gwen everytime he thought about her all the horrible memories faded away. _" Why am I thinking about her? It's not like I like her... right?" _he thought about her again it was relaxing him.

_" Well better get ready... don't want to be late again" _he slowly got up and dragged himself downstairs.

" Mom!... dad!" no answer he didn't care if they weren't there this is the third time they done this to him still curious at where they had gone to Matthew searched the living room for a note well he found one but all it said was ' Be back soon ' frustrated he stormed to his room slamed the door and cried for a little while he despised them for a moment and felt like someone just stabbed his chest.

He wanted to run away at the moment and leave his miserable life and start a new one.

oooo

Matthew was longing to see Gwen he searched for her while it was lunch he found her with her cousin and her cousin's girlfriend. They were talking and laughing as usually.

" Hey, guys "

" Hi "

Matthew took a seat besides Gwen she didn't seem to pay attention to him when he sat beside her. Anyhoo Matthew listen to their conversation they were talking about somebody whose name is Kevin _" Kevin?" _

" I remember when Kevin first started flirting with Gwen "

" Gwen let me ask you something... do you like it when Kevin flirts with you?"

Gwen blushed and turned her head away she pretended to ignore Ben. She saw Matthew quietly eating his lunch, he was thinking about something but what?

"_Kevin flirts with Gwen? Oh, man I hope he's not a bad boy that would really mess up my chances to be with her." _

" Matthew what your thinking about?" Gwen asked.

" Um... m-my homework!"

" Oh well do you need help because... well not to brag or anything am really good at helping people with homework"

" No thank you I could figure it out. "

Gwen tried to study his face but she couldn't see any emotions... well except nervousness.

" Um... so whose Kevin?"

" Oh, that's easy he's Gwen's boy"

" He's our friend! "

Matthew was still curious about this 'Kevin' he wonders if that's the guy who said ' Are you ready?' those words creep Matthew out.

" Well better not be late for class. " Matthew mumbled with that he left.

" But the bell hasn't rang ye"

" Never mind "

* * *

_After School_

Matthew watched Ben as he too entered the green car _" What?!... Ben travels with them too?" _

" Matthew! "

He turned it was Gwen his heart beated faster and faster the closer she came near him.

" W-What?"

" Um... I was wondering if you want to hang out with me Ben and Kevin... we could use the company. "

Matthew nodded and headed toward the green car he was nervous very nervous, when he got in he studied the car he had to admit it was nice he had never seen anything like it _" Where did he get this car? " _Matthew was truly impressed by Kevin's car _" This ain't no ordainary car! " _trying not to show that he really liked the car Matthew took a seat by Ben.

" Kevin... I brought a friend if you don't mind. "

" Wait... is he a plumber? "

_" What... plumber? I ain't no plumber am fifteen years old!"_

" No "

Kevin glared at Matthew through the mirror for a second.

" Ok fine... I guess we won't be doing what we always do then. "

Matthew got a strange idea when Kevin said that was he just talking to Gwen or Ben and Gwen? Matthew heard the car start and really wasn't in the mood for talking but he had to it would be to awkward if he didn't.

" Sooo... what's your name kid? "

" Matthew " he replied coldly.

"..."

" So, babe I-I mean Gwen where you want to go to? "

"Well first of all my name's not babe and second of all how about to Mr. Smoothie? "

" Sure thing... babe "

Gwen smiled she didn't mind him calling her babe she actually thought it was cute on the other hand Matthew was quite disturbed by that little conversation they had he was glad that she defended herself the first time he called her babe but when he called her babe again she smiled.

The drive to Mr. Smoothie was silent nobody talked except Kevin when he flirted with Gwen about ' how good she looked '.

" Well... here we are " said Ben anxiously then got out of his seat nearly running over Matthew.

" Aren't you coming Gwen? "

" No... trust me I been here with Ben a million of times. "

_" Okay Matthew you can do it... just bring up a conversation... it's not that hard to think of something. " _

" Wow, Ben really does enjoy their smoothies... "

" yup... "

" S-So what are y-you doing? "

" Looking at Kevin and Ben you know they really get along well sometimes. "

" S-So do you enjoy being around with..."

" With who? "

" K-Kevin "

He hoped that she'd say 'no' and that she enjoys being around him instead of Kevin and that she'd admit that she has feeling for him and not Kevin... she didn't.

Gwen paused for a bit she really does enjoys Kevin's presence it just makes her feel safe and protected... and maybe even loved. But she can't tell Matthew that nor Ben she can't tell nobody that... it'll be strange that you have feeling for the guy who tried to kill your cousin multiple times.

" W-Well... I-I might. "

* * *

**Authors note: Yay am done with the second chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated even critisim I'll like to see where I did my mistakes... just don't be too mean! :)**


	3. All his

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while I just needed some ideas anyways on with the story!**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT own Ben 10 alien force.**

" Y-You might? " said Matthew he tried to sound emotionless or clam but everytime he's with her he's always nervous.

" Well..."

_" C'mon Gwen! Just be honest anyways he said 'Do you enjoy his company' not 'do you like him'." _

" You know what... I-I do enjoy his company v-very much."

" Oh..."

" Why did you ask me that question anyways? "

" Y-Ya know... j-just curious. "

" Okay..."

For the next five minutes Gwen nor Matthew had anything to say it was just quiet and awkward in the car anyways from a far distance Gwen could see her cousin and Kevin drinking smoothie and just hanging out it looked like they were enjoying themselves _" I wish I was with them right now just enjoying a smoothie with Ben and Kevin..."_ Gwen felt regret at asking Matthew to join them for a drink Gwen somehow knew this wasn't a good idea but she ignored it.

" I wished Kevin was here..." Gwen blurted out.

_" Why?... do you like him more then me?"_

" Why? "

" W-Well... he's entertaining..."

_" And am not? " _

Instead of saying that comment Matthew observed Mr. Smoothie and then watched Ben and Kevin. Kevin. That name sended shivers down his spine Matthew was sure but not positive that his dream girl liked that Kevin more then him. _" Why would Gwen be intrested in a guy like that anyways?..." _Matthew thought even though he barely met him, Matthew didn't like Kevin at all.

Matthew was determined to have Gwen all to himself and she'll like him more then _Kevin. _Matthew ignored everything and thought about him and Gwen together and Gwen will even dump Kevin for him. Oh yeah, he was _sure _that Gwen and him will be together wheater Kevin liked it or not.

**Authors note: Sorry it's so short i'll try to update more and better chapters in the future. Oh, and I almost forgot that I probably have a few mispelled words I just did this in a hurry.**


End file.
